Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a platform apparatus for a vehicle that can be used as a running board and a loading ramp.
Description of the Related Art
Utility and recreational vehicles such as light duty trucks or sport utility vehicles (SUVs) are often employed to transport heavy cargos such as tools, materials or small vehicles such as tractors or all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). Such a transport often requires a user to load and unload these heavy cargos to and from a higher cargo area of the vehicle. To facilitate the loading and unloading of the heavy cargos a loading ramp forming an inclined surface between the ground surface and the cargo area is often used.
Furthermore, these utility and recreational vehicles are often provided with high door entrances requiring the use of support or stepping surfaces such as running boards placed beneath the entrance doors. A platform apparatus combining the function of a loading ramp and a running board is then desired.
Several platform apparatus with the ability to be used as a loading ramp and a running board have been disclosed.
For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,445 B2, a detachable side step assembly including two elongated section hinges is described. The hinges render the detachable side step component structurally weak. Furthermore, the detachable side step requires a special attachment bracket to connect to the vehicle. The detachable side step in U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,445 B2 is difficult to fit onto and remove from the brackets. In addition, a modification of the tailgate of the vehicle is required when the side step assembly is used as a loading ramp.
In another example, in the pre-grant publication US2009/0044729A1, a multifunctional running board that can also be used as a loading ramp is described. The running board includes a single platform, which can be dismounted and mounted to a vehicle using a pin, bolt, or knob, and a storage compartment that can house a ramp or other items. The width of the platform cannot be adjusted when used as a loading ramp which limits the practicability of the platform. In other words, this platform might be not appropriate for extremely large cargo.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,518 B2, a utility ramp and a running board system are disclosed. The utility ramp has two folding portions at the ends. Each folding portion has an internal mechanism including a spring and two links so that it grips a bracket to attach to the side of the vehicle. The folding portions also provide an entry and exit transition for the ramp on the ground and at the tailgate. The utility ramp in U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,518 B2 does not have adjustable width. It is always narrow, which is not good for loading medium and large equipment.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,294 B2, a detachable dual use platform apparatus that can be locked and unlocked to a vehicle with a key is disclosed. However, the platform in U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,294 B2 does not provide an adjustable width.